Physical mapping of genomes, e.g., using restriction endonucleases to develop restriction maps, can provide accurate information about the nucleic acid sequences of various organisms. Restriction maps of, e.g., deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), can be generated by optical mapping. Optical mapping can produce ordered restriction maps by using fluorescence microscopy to visualize restriction endonuclease cutting events on individual labeled DNA molecules.